heartless_nightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepypasta
What's Creepypasta? Creepypasta are essentially internet horror stories, passed around on forums and other sites to disturb and frighten readers. The name "Creepypasta" comes from the word "copypasta", an internet slang term for a block of text that gets copied and pasted over and over again from website to website. Creepypastas are horror-related legends or images that have been copy-and-pasted around the Internet. These Internet entries are often brief, user-generated, paranormal stories intended to scare readers. They include gruesome tales of murder, suicide, and otherworldly occurrences. According to Time magazine, the genre had its peak audience in 2010 when it was covered by The New York Times. In the mainstream media, creepypastas relating to the fictitious Slender Man character came to public attention after the 2014 "Slender Man stabbing", in which a 12-year-old girl from Waukesha, Wisconsin, was stabbed by two of her friends; the perpetrators claimed they "wanted to prove the Slender Man skeptics" wrong. After the murder attempt, some creepypasta website administrators made statements reminding readers of the "line between fiction and reality". Other notable creepypasta characters and stories include Jeff the Killer and Ted the Caver. In May 2015, Machinima Inc. announced plans for a live action web series curated by Clive Barker, titled Clive Barker's Creepy Pasta. The term is a portmanteau of the words "creepy" and "copypasta", a word coined on 4chan in 2006 to describe viral copy-and-pasted text. The exact origins of creepypasta are unknown. Early creepypastas were usually written anonymously and routinely re-posted, making the history of the genre difficult to study. Jessica Roy, writing for Time, argued that creepypastas emerged in the 1990s when the text of chain emails was reposted on internet forums and Usenet groups. Aja Romano, writing for the Daily Dot, stated that Ted the Caver was arguably the earliest example of creepypasta. The story, posted on Angelfire in 2001, was written in the first person from the perspective of Ted as he and several friends explored an increasingly frightening cave system. Many early creepypastas consisted of rituals, personal anecdotes and urban legends such as Polybius and Bunny Man. Darcie Nadel, writing for TurboNews, argued that these early creepypastas had to be somewhat believable and realistic to be re-posted. Many of the earliest creepypastas were created on the /x/ board of 4chan, which focused on the paranormal. Major dedicated creepypasta websites started to emerge in the late 2000s to early 2010s: Creepypasta.com was created in 2008, while the Creepypasta Wiki and r/NoSleep (a Reddit forum, or subreddit) were both created in 2010. The websites created a permanent archive of creepypasta, which profoundly impacted the genre. Many authors started using creepypasta characters in their own stories, which resulted in the development of continuities encompassing numerous works. The definition of creepypasta has expanded over time to include most horror stories written on the internet. Over time, authorship has become increasingly important: many creepypastas are written by named authors rather than by anonymous individuals. Many of these authors attempt to achieve notice through their creepypasta. The copying and pasting of creepypastas has become less common over time; doing so is seen as intellectual theft by many members of the creepypasta community. Slender Man Main article: Slender Man Slender Man is a thin, tall humanoid with no distinguishable facial features, who wears a trademark black suit. The character originated in a 2009 SomethingAwful Photoshop competition, before later being featured as a central antagonist in the Marble Hornets alternate reality game. According to most stories, he targets children. The legend also caused a controversy with the Slender Man stabbing in 2014. Jeff the Killer An image of Jeff the Killer Jeff the Killer is a story accompanied by an image of the character. The story says that a teenager named Jeff was going to a friend's birthday party with his younger brother when they were attacked by a group of bullies, but Jeff manages to defend himself and hurts the bullies badly leaving them lying on the street beaten up and with their arms and hands broken. After this incident, Jeff realized he enjoyed it and liked to harm people, went insane, and the next night he cut off a part of his face in the shape of a smile, as well as his eyelids so that he will never sleep. After that he murdered his parents and brother (to the latter he whispered "Go to sleep" while murdering him) and now he is a serial killer who sneaks into houses at night and whispers "go to sleep" before murdering his victims.] In 2013, posters at the imageboard website 4chan stated that the Jeff the Killer image was an extensively edited picture of a girl who committed suicide in the fall of 2008. Ted the Caver Ted the Caver began as an Angelfire website in early 2001 that documented the adventures of a man and his friends as they explored a local cave. The story is in the format of a series of blog posts. As the explorers move further into the cave, strange hieroglyphs and winds are encountered. In a final blog post, Ted writes that he and his companions would be bringing a gun into the cave after experiencing a series of nightmares and hallucinations. The blog has not been updated since the final post. In 2013, an independent film adaptation of the story was released, called Living Dark: the Story of Ted the Caver. Penpal Main article: Penpal (novel) Penpal is a six-part creepypasta novel by Dathan Auerbach. The original stories were published on reddit, and were collected as a self-published paperback in 2012.[ _9MOTHER9HORSE9EYES9 Main article: _9MOTHER9HORSE9EYES9 "_9MOTHER9HORSE9EYES9" is the screen name of an anonymous writer of science fiction horror short fiction on the social news website Reddit. The work attracted media attention following its publication beginning in April 2016. Candle Cove Main article: Candle Cove Candle Cove is a story by Kris Straub written in the format of an online forum thread where people reminisce about a half-remembered children's television series from the 1970s. After sharing memories of the creepy puppets from the series, and discussing nightmares from watching the show (such as a villain called the Skin-Taker and an episode that had no dialogue other than screaming), one poster asks their mother about the series and is told that they just used to tune the TV to static and watch it for thirty minutes. Syfy announced a television drama based on the story in 2015, adapted by Max Landis.The story makes up the first season of Channel Zero which first aired on October 11, 2016. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse is a 9-minute video uploaded to YouTube in 2013 that depicts Mickey Mouse cartoons. In the cartoon, it involves Mickey walking down a street but as the video progresses, screams and cries are heard in the background, the buildings get more destroyed and destroyed, and Mickey's face turns into a sneer. Video game creepypastas Ben Drowned Created by Internet user Alex Hall, or "Jadusable", the story tells of a college student named Matt who bought a used copy of the video game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask from an elderly man at a yard sale, only to find out that the cartridge is haunted by the ghost of a boy named Ben, who drowned. After deleting Ben's save file, Matt has been presented with disturbing glitches and scary messages usually saying "You shouldn't have done that..." or "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Lavender Town Syndrome This legend purports that, shortly after the original Japanese release of the video games Pokémon Red and Green in 1996, there was an increase in the death rate amongst children aged 10–15. These children, who played the games, behaved erratically before reportedly committing suicide through methods such as hanging, jumping from heights, and creatively severe self-mutilation. Showing them either of the video games inserted into the Game Boy handheld console would cause them to scream in terror. The legend connects the cause of their suicides to the eerie background music played in the games when players are in the fictional location of Lavender Town. In the game's canon, Lavender Town is also the site of the haunted Pokémon Tower, where numerous graves of Pokémon can be found. The theory alleges that children were most susceptible to the Lavender Town music as, aside from being the target audience for the games, the theme supposedly contains a high-pitched tone that adults cannot hear.It has been speculated that the legend was inspired by conclusively true events occurring in Japan in 1997, wherein after the airing of an episode of the Pokémon anime entitled "Dennō Senshi Porygon", hundreds of viewers experienced epileptic seizures from the episode's visuals. NES Godzilla Creepypasta NES Godzilla Creepypasta is a creepypasta written by internet user Cosbydaf. It revolves around a bizarre copy of the Nintendo Entertainment System game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters!, and the player of said game, named Zach. As Zach progresses through the game, simple glitches begin to turn into entirely new content, new monsters, and eventually a malevolent supernatural being by the name of 'Red' reveals himself. As the mystery behind the nature of Red unravels, it is revealed that the demon has closer ties to Zach than he could have ever expected. The story is often praised for its new approaches to the traditional video game creepypasta formula, and for its extensive use of custom-made screenshots, depicting thousands of custom sprites made by the story's author. A fangame based on the story is in production. Sonic.exe Sonic.exe is a creepypasta surrounding a teenager named Tom, who suffers from a series of supernatural delusions after playing a haunted ROM hack of Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). The story describes the details of the hack, which purportedly features gory and disturbing content. Blue Whale Game Main article: Blue Whale (game) The Blue Whale Game is a type of internet challenge that first surfaced in Russia in 2016. It is a 21st-century social network phenomenon that is claimed to exist in several countries, beginning in 2016. The game reportedly consists of a series of tasks assigned to players by administrators over a 50-day period, with the final challenge requiring the player to commit suicide. Petscop The title screen of Petscop, the eponymous fictional video game. Petscop is a web series released on YouTube which purports to be a Let's Play of a "lost and unfinished" 1997 PlayStation video game titled Petscop. In the game, the player character must capture strange creatures known as "pets" by solving puzzles. However, after inputting a code found on a note attached to the game the narrator received, he is able to enter a strange, dark, and hidden section of the game: the Newmaker Plane and the depths below it Although the puzzles continue, the game takes a near complete tonal shift with many references to child abuse; "Newmaker" appears to refer to Candace Newmaker and her death in rebirthing therapy. The series began airing on March 12, 2017.[It is not known whether what is shown is an animation or playable, or why it was created.[ Kotaku's Patricia Hernandez wrote "if this is an internet story / game, then I am in awe of how elaborate it is. For The New Yorker's Alex Barron, it is "the king of creepypasta". The Urban Legends a humorous or horrific story or piece of information circulated as though true, especially one purporting to involve someone vaguely related or known to the teller. What's the difference? Groovy_Unicorn:"creepypasta is a website where people write fictional stories. urban legends are those stories that are passed down, like the guy with hook for a hand creeping out those kids at lovers lane, or Bloody Mary or things like that. nobody really knows where the stories came from, but everybody knows the tales." Proxies Proxy '''or '''Proxies, are a given term for people who are possessed or under the influence of Slender Man. It is suspected that Proxies do the actual, physical work for Slender Man, such as creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating videos and responding on Twitter or other social networking, and influencing victims as needed, destroying their sanity or killing them in the process. These types of examples have not been confirmed but are the closest to how a certain type of proxies act or are. These examples are from the following Slender Man-based blog Encyclopedia Slenderia: The Hallowed - Those who have been totally dominated by him and act only upon his will. Brainless, emotionless drones. Useful for attacking but otherwise useless. From my limited interactions, they just sit around in a catatonic state when he's not leading them like puppets. Standard mooks. The Berserkers - Those who are under his control but can act on their own when he can't be arced commanding them. These are far more dangerous than the Hallowed, because they can work their way into positions of trust to further his agenda. They often think they're Agents, but they're not really. The Sleepers - Those who are under Slender Man's control but are not aware. Often Runners come under his control when their mind is at its weakest, during blackouts or when asleep. He then use them to attack other Runners. They are, for this reason, considerably more dangerous than Berserkers; Berserkers act like they're not under his control, but Sleepers don't know. The Agents - Those who act for him despite not being under his control. Whatever their motivations, if they act on his behalf, then they are Agents. One of their biggest assets is that they're totally sane and retain all of their mental faculties which means they can target Runners in ways far more creative than anything that the Tall One himself can think of. The Revenants - Those who have returned from the dead and use human vessels to stay alive. One well known Proxy named "The Observer", is one of the main antagonist of the ARG series, TribeTwelve. It is unknown of what his main objective is but it seems he is great interested in Noah Maxwell, the main protagonist of the series. Since he normally likes to taunt him, observe and spy on him while he sleeps as well as hack into his account to play mind games to the point of him mocking the death of Noah's Cousin, Milo. Even though he is classed as a Proxy, it is known that he has the ability to manipulate time and space, one of the main abilities of Slender Man. He is seen as one of the main leaders along with The Slender Man, of the hivemind-like group of proxies called "The Collective", their main objective is to retrieve a journal written by a World War 2 soldier named Sebastain Kraus. It contains information about an "event" that happened in WWII, and it holds highly damaging information about Slender Man and the Collective. The journal is currently in the possession of Karl Maxwell, Noah's grandfather. There are many other members that go by different codenames like The Observer does and one of them is called "The Firebrand". Unlike The Observer Firebrand wants to help and protect Noah, and in the video The Livestream Incident it is revealed that Firebrand is Noah, either from the future or an alternate timeline. It is also been revealed that the true identity of The Observer is Kevin, who is a close friend of Noah and Milo. The other Collective members' identities were revealed to be: Mary Asher, Milo's mother, Milo Asher himself, Karl Maxwell, and Sebastian Kraus. The only remaining member with an unknown identity is Deadhead. In the ARG series, DarkHarvest00, the villain known as "KindVonDerRitter/KVDR/Son of The Knight" is seen to be a man who worships Slender Man as a Higher being/God in order to become a Proxy. This is due to his obsession of Slender Man throughout the series in which it drove him to the point of insanity as well as wearing a mask similar to Slender Man's face. It also seems to be that he is also a member or the Leader of The Order of Gorr'Rylaehotep, a cult who also worships Slender Man as a God and Master, performing sacrifices and gatherings in order to please and gain audience to Slender Man. The ultimate goal of the Cult is to be taken into a place known as the "Fourth World" where they believe Slender Man originates from, while KVDR wants to become a higher being similar to Slender Man. The Cult is divided into chapters across America, and are most dense in the east. Their Holy City is the town in New Jersey in which the series takes place. KVDR also operates a blog and an channel based on his own name, to combat and send cryptic messages to the main protagonists of the series, Chris and Alex. In the ARG series EverymanHybrid, proxies only appear in the video, next, as they are seen wandering around in a trance-like state outside Evan's house. These are implied to be The Hallowed. Another ARG series, known as MyDarkJournal is mainly about Proxies since the main character and operator of the channel, Victor is in fact a proxy who had no choice but to serve and let Slender Man take control of his mind as a deal to try and bring back his dead wife. In the ARG series, TalesFromTheSpidersWeb, there are masked characters (Clowny and Sage) who are most likely proxies. In the short-length Internet film, PROXY: A Slender Man Story. The main character, Vince Wilson is turned into a Proxy at the end of the film after he started to have haunted visions of Slender Man as well as murdering his girlfriend. In the video game, Slender: The Arrival. The main protagonist of the game, Lauren encounters a hooded and masked proxy while making her way through a mining facility. Many players have speculated that this Proxy is Kate, a Victim of Slender Man with whom you play as in one of the levels later on in the game. While others believe it to be a unseen character named Charlie Matheson, a Boy who seem to went missing before the events of the game who might also be a Slender Man victim. This is seen when the player collects a letter entitled "Charlie Matheson Junior is missing". In the Steam version it's revealed that the Chaser is Kate and the new proxy with a decaying figure is Charlie who somehow ended up as this. Tale of a Girl under His control Disturbing rumours concern a girl in the United States: So, this girl played Slender: 9 Scrolls. Later that day she killed her friends. When questioned, she replied: "Slenderman told me to." Now she's in California Prison. Scary, huh?Category:Creepypasta